1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a wireless communication and, more particularly, to physical-layer signal processing in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
An ultra-wideband (UWB) Physical Layer (PHY) can be used for millimeter wave communications (e.g., communications with carrier frequency of approximately 60 GHz). A dual-mode UWB PHY supporting single carrier and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation can employ a common mode. The common mode is a single-carrier mode used by both single-carrier and OFDM devices for beaconing, network-control signaling, and base-rate data communications. The common mode is typically required for interoperability between different devices and different networks.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.3c standard is intended to support a millimeter-wave-based PHY as an alternative for the existing 802.15.3 Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) standard 802.15.3-2003. This particular millimeter-wave WPAN should operate in a new and clear band including 57-64 GHz unlicensed band specified by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC). The millimeter-wave WPAN should allow high coexistence (i.e., close physical spacing) with all other microwave systems in the 802.15 family of WPANs. In addition, the millimeter-wave WPAN should support high data rate applications (i.e., at least 1 Gbps data rates), such as high speed internet access, streaming video, etc. Very high data rates in excess of 2 Gbps may be provided for simultaneous time dependent applications such as real time multiple High Definition Television (HDTV) video streams.
A frame format for UWB single-carrier data communications typically comprises a known sequence followed by a data portion. The known sequence may be a Golay code, which can be used by a receiver for tracking, channel estimation, detection, and channel decoding. Signal detection at the receiver can be based on decision feedback equalization (DFE) or some other equalization technique. A clock frequency employed by a part of receiver dedicated for equalization typically operates at an integer-multiple of an input signal's data rate. For very high data rates (e.g., 1728 MHz, which has been adopted in the IEEE 802.15.3c standard) it is impractical to operate such high clock frequencies. In addition, power dissipation can be prohibitively high in this case.